LoK: Guidance and Recovery
by Hymn of the Sea
Summary: As Korra suffers from both physical and mental pain the previously severed past lives of Korra, the other Avatars, have latched onto a young girl, Ila. Ila now can bend more then one element with the help of the past avatars. With Ila's guidance will Korra be able to recover and stop the Red Lotus? My version of Book 4.
1. Prologue

"We, the avatars, pick who we see fit for the next avatar. Many people believe we have picked at random, a baby born exactly at the time of the avatar's death. This, is in fact, very wrong. As the spirits of past avatars aided by Raava we float threw time and space when we leave our earthly body. In this time we see baby's being born and we read their hearts. We see what each one could do as the next avatar," The voices echoed through my body, the voices of all the avatars in the past, they all spoke as one as I meditated, "Avatar Korra was chosen for her fearlessness and her ability to go against tradition. In doing so she has begun to recover the lost air nation. But now she faces her greatest threat," I began to fill with worry as the voices grew more intense, "She is facing herself and her own demons along with a new and rising force. She needs us more than ever, but we have been severed from her. She needs a guide who can connect with us and who, as an individual, is already wise and helpful," The voices softened as they came to a conclusion, "Ila. She needs you."

* * *

"Ila, sweetheart. It's time to get up." I waved my arms in front of my face as I rolled over in my covers, "Five more minutes, mom." The word 'mom' stuck to my tongue and made me feel nauseas. I shot up quickly in bed my eyes peeled open to view my surroundings. The small hotel room was completely empty of anyone. The underground hotel smelled of manure and dirt, I'm almost positive it was created underneath the horrible sewer system of Ba Sing Se. No, my mother was not here to wake me up. She hadn't been in the last six years.

Making my bed slowly and gently I dreaded my trip to the spirit world. Whenever I dreamed of my mom Avatar Kyoshi knew and she worried about my mental state. I was needed to be in tip top shape if I was going to be any help for the avatar.

Getting on top of the small shikibuton, my hotel bed, I sat criss-crossed with my fists together. Closing my eyes I focused on my journey.

* * *

"So, you are suggesting I lie to get to Avatar Korra?" I said in almost disbelief as I stared at Aang, his ghostly blue form sitting in front of me as we shared a cup of "spiritual tea".

"It's only lying a little bit. You go to the temple she is currently residing at, claim you are a new airbender, and get trained at the same temple she currently lives at," He sipped a bit of his tea, "It's kind of true. You are a new airbender at least."

"Yeah, but I also can control earth. And with help from all of the past avatars I can basically control anything." I retorted with a scoff in my voice.

"Yes, but without our help you can only bend earth and air," He looked down at the floor and back up to me very quickly, "Hey! Wait! Don't change the subject. You know you need to meet Avatar Korra. It's been almost a year since we were separated from her. You have been trained in the way of spirits and contacting your," He paused to correct, "Her, past lives!"

* * *

It was midnight and I was miserably sick. My throat was scratched up from constantly coughing and my nose was going from being really runny to be completely congested. My mother always taught me to meditate when I felt sick because it would be like an out of body experience. You didn't think of wordly problems or needs and peace would overtake you.

So that's what I was doing, I sat outside on the roof of my small house in Ba Sing Se and meditated. The busy streets below of the lower ring held people who stayed out way past midnight, drinking away all their cares and the little money they had.

Nothing mattered to me though as I sat clearing my mind at the dark hours. Suddenly I felt like puking, and this kind of puking did not come from the illness. It was like my body suddenly was attacked by a great pressure and my eyes shot open from the impact.

No longer was I on top of my roof in Ba Sing Se. Now I was in a field of flowers that shined orange from the setting sun. Blue ghost like figures stood all around me and that's when they began to talk, "We, the avatars…"

* * *

My life changed after that day as I began to develop a second bending power, air. I had connected into the spirit world and the avatars of the past had latched onto my soul as they departed the real avatar, Korra. The air nation was to be rebuilt and I was to, not only, be a part of that but to also become something much bigger.

I am Ila. I am not an avatar. I am chosen to be the Avatar's guidance as she faces worldly threats and her own inner demons.


	2. Chapter One: Empathy

I sat on the beautiful boat the Air Acolytes sailed through the water from Republic City to Air Temple Island. The water reflected the many bright lights of the city along with its natural deep blue and almost purple tones. Little spirits jumped and skipped across the water as they followed the boat to the temple. I put my fingertips gently into the water to feel the rush of it as the city grew smaller and the island grew larger.

"You seem to be very spiritually in tune, young airbender." One of the Air Acolytes addressed me.

"I think that's why I was chosen to be an airbender. I love meditating and I find myself very close to the spirits of this new world." I spoke very gently as I stared at the water. It was true, even before I became an airbender I was always meditating. It was odd for an earth bender to be as peaceful as many people told me back at home. After my mother died I continued to meditate often and be a peacemaker like she taught me. Many people thought the death of my mom would make me "come out" and show who I really am, always assuming my personality was faked for my mother. I have always had this exterior of respect for authorities and I very rarely got into fights unlike most of the lower ring.

Yes, I believe being born as an earthbender was always wrong. It never fit my personality as well as my newly awakened airbending did.

"Here we are." I snapped out of my state of thinking and looked up at the Air Acoylyte who held out his hand to help me out of the boat. Respectfully I took his hand and got out onto the dock. "I will escort you to Tenzin."

"Question, if I may ask. Are there other airbenders here? I know most of them have begun to travel."

"You are currently the only new airbender on the island, they thought they got all the airbenders out of Ba Sing Se. They know more are out in the world and have been expecting more airbenders to show up now that they have begun to spread out and send word. You are the first one to come. They will be very honored to have you."He spoke with a smile, I guess if a dying nation had suddenly begun to revive I would be smiling to.

I adjusted the small knapsack that was strung across my right shoulder as I followed the man up the island and onto the temple stairs.

I had heard most of the new airbenders had started to travel and promote peace and welfare. I didn't expect Tenzin to still be here but it dawned on me he has a family to look after.

Avatar Aang had told me Korra was most likely residing on Air Bender Island. He knew her well even in the short time he had connecting to her. I recalled him saying, "She wouldn't be healing at home. Her home is very isolated. Korra might in great physical and mental distress right now and want to be left alone, but she fears being completely alone."

I felt guilty the avatars were stuck with me. They knew Korra and Korra is one of them. Korra is an extension off of them and yet they had to deal with me.

My mother taught me to honor people and their wishes, we lived our lives helping out other people. Even when I was sick or the time I broke my ankle we still went out and helped people. I have lived my life looking out for others and very rarely do I look out for myself.

"They are currently eating in the dining room. Would you like to join them? I am sure they would be happy to have you." The Air Acolyte asked me and gave me a small bow to show respect for my decision.

"If they are alright with me intruding I wouldn't mind." I couldn't get myself to talk more louder than a whisper. The temple here is amazingly beautiful. It has large structured walls and paintings all around. Large arcs formed everywhere, some with windows and some without windows to let in the fresh air of outside. I felt like I was in a tranquil area, which is in fact true, and so my voice shouldn't disturb the aura of the temple. The quiet in my voice came from respect and also from my own fear of my mission.

My mission is to find Korra, befriend her, and become her counselor. The problem with my mission is the fact that I don't know how to make friends. She has counselors, air acolytes, and Tenzin. In this time she didn't need someone who seemed like a hierarchy to her. She just needed a friend who can laugh with her and yet give her wisdom. My goal was to not ever tell her I could connect with the past avatars or bend more than one element unless proven necessary.

If someone could list my faults out one by one in front of me I fear they would tell me I am to serious and stiff as a board. They would tell me I need to relax and learn how to live life for myself and along the way help others. I fear my faults will be a problem in befriending people. I knew this right away as I stepped past the curtain and into the dining area where the loud noises and laughter didn't cease even as I entered. "Bolin! Don't teach Meelo bad manners!" I heard a low and rough voice say as I watched two boys throw up food into the air and attempt to catch it in their mouths. "You try it father!" I watched as the youngest boy, mostly bald and missing a tooth, throw some food across the table at the man who sat with perfect posture. The man, who I am assuming is Tenzin because of his authority like aura, simply airbended the food away. "That is enough!" He yelled and suddenly it got quiet.

I took this moment to distract them from an impending punishment, "Hello? Am I interrupting?" I asked cautiously. It was then all the heads at the table turned to me and I lifted out my left hand to wave hell has my right hand held tightly onto the strap of my knapsack.

"You're the new airbender who has traveled from Ba Sing Se, correct?" Tenzin asked as he stood up and made his way to me.

"Yes. That's me." I spoke as I gave him a little bow.

"We were in Ba Sing Se already. You weren't one of the captured airbenders and-" Suddenly the little boy from earlier was standing up and looking at me.

"How did you escape? It's like all," He started to run around acting out firebending, women screaming, and other rioting all while yelling, "Boom! Aaah! Fire! Robbery!"

"Meelo!" Tenzin grabbed his child's head, as I have learned is now called Meelo, as he ran past his father.

I got down on my knees to match his level and I said, "Very carefully. I had to fight my way out. I faced twenty men all by myself!" Meelo looked at me with wide eyes and new found respect.

Yes, one of my faults is being too serious. And I mean too serious with people my age or authorities. My philosophy is if something is meant to not be taken seriously then you can drop your serious act. Little kids and ghosts that make me feel like I am dreaming? Yeah, I couldn't take those things seriously so why should I be stiff as a board with them?

Also, what I told Meelo wasn't completely false. It was hard to leave Ba Sing Se after the riots started. People would stop you in the middle of the street to inspect you and chaos was completely in control. I had run into several guys who tried to pick pocket me or demanded I paid them to get past. That's when I took refuge underground. Underneath Ba Sing Se they had a rule to keep order and balance, it was like an underground city where families were staying as rioters and evil took control above ground. Eventually they carved a path out of the city and got airships to take you where you wanted to go.

I stood up again to meet Tenzin's confused face. I gave him a little wink so he knew I was joking before I went back to my straight back posture.

"Well then. You should meet everyone here since this is where you will be training." He turned to face the table of faces that still stared at me. I messed with my medium caramel brown hair by running my left hand through it to detangle it. I forgot to check what I looked like before I came here and first impressions meant a lot.

"You've met Meelo," He said while still holding his son's head to keep him from running, "This is my wife Pema, our second oldest daughter Ikki, our baby boy Rohan," I could tell they were all family by the way they looked and they all wore orange and yellow robes to signify the air nation, "We also living with us Bolin who is an earthbender, Asami Sato of Future Industries, and Korra." It was then my eyes finally lay on the girl at the end of the table who sat on the floor with the rest of them but leaned up against a wheelchair. Her blue eyes seemed dull and her face a little sunken in. As I looked at her she didn't meet my eyes. A solemn look stayed on her face as she stared down at a plate of food untouched.

My own heart sank as I laid my eyes upon her. I could feel the sadness and despair of her and my throat began to sting with tears I held back. I knew she would be in great mental pain but as I studied her I realized I didn't expect this.

"Empathy." The word rung through my ears in Avatar Aang's voice. The first time I met him I asked him why me? And he told me I had great empathy and love for people, among all my faults I still had some of the greatest treasured traits.

At first I didn't believe him because I have lived my life just doing what I raised to do. I never thought I honestly had empathy or compassion for anyone because I was just doing what I was told. But as I stared at Korra I knew then Avatar Aang was right. He had told me helping the avatar would also help me because he saw in me the turmoil I myself faced yet ignored. He saw I had never learned who I am really am even at age 18. I had always been what other people wanted me to be. But the tears I held back and my idea of rushing to her and hugging her showed that Aang was right. I don't know who I am but now I have an idea of what he saw, and other avatars, saw in me.


End file.
